


あなたの名前を呼んでいいかな（Is it alright if I call your name?）

by yamajiroo



Series: Omegaverse YutoYama [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Nakajima Yuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know why Nino is there, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Yamada Ryosuke, Omegaverse, Possible Soulmate Au, They're soulmates, yutoyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamajiroo/pseuds/yamajiroo
Summary: A smell of rose.He remembers this scent. Memories flooding his slightly hazy mind as he breathes in, a picture of a smiling boy, chubby cheeks, and the way he called his name, ‘Yuto’.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: Omegaverse YutoYama [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523123
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	あなたの名前を呼んでいいかな（Is it alright if I call your name?）

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and idea as given from @akany545 ♥ 
> 
> I hope this... doesn't disappoint anyone and especially you, Akani! I tried my best writing this one lol. This is an achievement, I wrote more than 1000 words. :D
> 
> Title coming from Kenshi Yonezu's song Eine Kleine. I don't know what else to say lol. Find me on twitter @chocolattaaa if you want to talk or give me prompt for yutoyama ;) 
> 
> hope you enjoy! (and pls excuse the grammar errors)

If there is one thing Nakajima Yuto regrets the most, it is probably the thing that happened many years ago, when he was only eight.

The time when he met his first love.

It was all in the past, buried in his heart, he swore he wouldn't open it again until he can finally let go (_which Yuto himself isn't sure when is he going to be ready to let go, to forget_) and more often than not, it ached, his heart. He lost his first love a few months after he found him, breaking the promise they made, and the fact that Yuto knows nothing about him but his nickname and the vaguely sweet scent of rose only makes everything worse.

But focusing in the present, now, Yuto had grew to be a fine Alpha. Tall, strong, handsome, and coming from a prosperous family, it's not surprising that Yuto is well-mannered. And to add to that, Yuto is humble and kind.

But even Nakajima Yuto is all but perfect.

He has flaws, too.

And the fact that Yuto is still stuck in his past is one of them.

* * *

_“Come back before dinner!”_

_Eight years old Yuto ran gleefuly to the park, alone, not even his guardian was there as per his request to his Mother, ‘If I get five A, let me go out alone!’ in which he succeed, the smart young Alpha (Yuto had not presented yet, but everyone was sure that Yuto is one given the strong pheromone he emitted at times)._

_There were so many people in the park, but the only one that got his attention was the small boy who looked like he's around his age, alone, playing the sandbox. The boy was cute, his cheeks chubby and his hair combed neatly. Yuto didn't waste his time and he approached the boy, noticing a prominent scent as he got closer._

_A smell of... rose?_

_What a sweet scent._

_Captivated by the scent, Yuto stopped right in front of the squatting boy, who apparently noticed his strong presence and looked up with the most beautiful shade of brown orbs Yuto had ever seen in his life._

_But the kid looked stunned, alarmed._

_And Yuto knew he should say something, he's here to play after all._

_“Can I play with you?”_

_The boy probably didn't expect Yuto to be this sunny with a big smile plastered on his face. So he nodded, albeit hesitant, but he scooted a little to the left and Yuto was quick to fill the empty space beside him._

_Yuto's bright smile and the kind words he gave him made the boy smile, his chubby cheeks tinted slightly reddish._

_That's when Yuto felt like everything around him had stopped moving, a sudden urge to protect the boy rushed in, and Yuto was vocal about it._

_“I want to protect you,” he said._

_Confusion and shock was evident, but the boy innocently replied, “But we don't know each other...”_

_“I'm Yuto. And you?”_

_“People call me Yama-chan.”_

_“Yama, it is! Now we know each other and I can protect you, right?”_

* * *

He didn't know when it all started, but he knew he was different when he turned ten years oldーjust a few days after he presented as an Alpha, his parents had thrown a huge party and there were so many people, female and male alphas were the prominent ones, but there were a few betas as well. At the age of ten his parents had introduced him to them all, hinting how they would be happy to have a female alpha in their family.

Yuto didn't think too much of it, at first, until one day, he was seated nicely before one of his Mother's few acquaintances, and the words marriage, courting, mate reached his ears. Yuto realized how his parents were trying to arrange a marriage for him, with a noble female alpha. Even though he told them specifically how he already had his eyes on someone, a very beautiful omega, but it seems they never listen.

And they keep going, despite Yuto's evident displeasure and ignorance that he shows every time.

_ **La Beau, 7 PM.** _

Is what Yuto received a few hours ealier from his supposedly soon-to-be mate. He was just finished his last class, and it irritates him to see that message pops out first when he opened his phone, because all he wants to do tonight is sleep, but he also does want to meet her and talk about things. He doesn't reply, unless she demanded for one. Yuto had firmly said no to this but she was persistent; even though she said it's all formalities, only to make their parents satisfied, which Yuto did not buy at first. But he ended up being friends, and in a good term too, with her.

“Nakajima-kun,” The alpha turns around upon hearing the Professor's voice echoed softly in the almost empty class room.

Ninomiya-sensei made a gesture, come here, with his hand, which Yuto obeys, “Yes, Sensei?”

“You haven't got a partner, right?” Yuto confirmed with a firm yes, Ninomiya-sensei seems pleased. “Well, now you have one. He's quite hard to handle, but I assure you he's not the drooling-over-you kind,”

“He?” Yuto contemplates for a brief moment, before he nods his head, “I can manage with that, then.”

“Good, cause the poor thing has been absent for the whole week due to some illness and he needs a partner, but you have to find him yourself cause he's been reluctant to see me. I'm almost sure it's because he wants to avoid this conversation,”

It sounds like he's going to experience the same thing soon enough.

* * *

_“Mom, where are we going?”_

_“We're going to move out,”_

_“But, I haven't meet Yama and say goodbye yet!”_

_“Yuto, dear, we've talked about this before,”_

_“I don't believe you! I want to see Yama!”_

_“Yuto! There is nothing you can do about a dead kid!”_

_“No, Yama is not dead! You're lying!!”_

_“Your omega friend is dead, Yuto... you have to accept that and move on.”_

* * *

Meeting his partner for the first time, alone, was... odd.

Yuto's heart churns when those brown orbs looks at him, there was a feeling as if Yuto knows him better than a mere classmateーbut, it was just strange. Because Yuto had never interacted much with him and they both are nothing like each other.

Yamada Ryosuke is different from what he had imagined.

“So, are we doing this or what?”

Yuto blinks, the sweet sound of the beta's voice contradicts with his sour face, “Right.”

“Then stop staring at me.” Ryosuke reprimands him, averting his attention back to the papers sprawled on the table.

Yuto heard from his classmates that Yamada Ryosukeーor Yama-chan, as they addressed himーis a very considerate and kind person. But, well, he also noticed that affirmation only comes from mostly omegas and betas. No alphas had ever said such thing.

“Sorry,” Yuto mumbles, feeling guilty for making the other uncomfortable by staring at him, apparentlyーhe didn't even notice he was staring, really.

They discussed for a while, and Yuto was quite surprised at how capable and smart the beta is. Their discussion went smoothly, although it almost looks like Ryosuke was trying to end things quickly, like he doesn't want to be in the same room as Yuto more than fifteen minutes.

“Is that good enough for you?”

“Yeah, just one thing,” Yuto was sure he caught Ryosuke rolls his eyes, “We're supposed to start last week, and everyone else's pretty much has stepped into the reports and we haven't even done the research yet.”

“When's the deadline anyway?”

“This Friday.”

“Fine, I'll talk to Ninomiya-sensei.”

“...What for?”

“For a rematch in the honor of our last game,” Ryosuke makes a face when he saw how Yuto seems to take his words seriously, “Of course to ask for a time extension, idiot.”

Ouch. No one ever dared to call me that before.

“Rightー”

“For god's sake, Nakajima,”

“What?”

“You're getting on my nerves,” Ryosuke sighs, a clear hint of exasperation in the tone of his voice. “Let's just get on with this real quick, shall we?”

It is confirmed now that Yamada Ryosuke doesn't want to be in the same room as Nakajima Yuto.

* * *

“I heard from Yamada,” Ninomiya-sensei started, “But, you two seems to be doing this pretty fast despite the time extension, huh?”

Yuto frowns, “What time extension?”

And that's when the Professor looks at the dumbfounded Yuto, “Yamada didn't tell you?”

“No? He just told me he talked with you, but he gave me no details about it.”

“That bratー” A sigh, Ninomiya-sensei placed the unfinished reports on the table, and Yuto couldn't help but think that Ninomiya-sensei must be really close with Ryosuke. “He's really hard to handle, isn't he?”

“Naaah, he's noー”

“You know he is.”

“...Yeah, he kinda is.”

“He's usually not like that. From what I see, he's a sweet and kind boy, until I see him interacting with an alpha, that is.” The look on Ninomiya-sensei's face was serious, and Yuto does notice a slight concern there, too, “He's got some issues with alpha, but I thought he wouldn't act that way with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Cause you're a good alpha, aren't you? You're also not one of the drooling-over-him kind of alpha. He's quite popular amongst the alphas, you see.”

Yuto is not surprised to hear that. He must say that for a beta, Ryosuke is beautiful. His features and body resembles much more of an omega rather than a beta.

“Well... I can see why,” Yuto nods in agreement, “It must be hard to deal with those alphas.”

“Just as hard as you deal with those omegas.” Ninomiya-sensei smiles knowingly, and Yuto could only let out a sheepish chuckle at that. “Well, don't give up on him, yeah?”

“I'll... try.” Yuto is hesitant, but there's nothing he can do about it, is there? 

“You have to, if you want to pass in my class.”

Ninomiya-sensei said it so casually and lightly, but Yuto knew that he's serious. After pointing out which part that would need a revision, Yuto excused himself and went straight to the library where he usually would find Ryosuke.

His partner is quite handful, but he's not all bad. It's just, the tension between them is no joke, and it's kind of obvious how Ryosuke doesn't want to be around Yuto for long.

The alpha heaved a sigh, preparing himself of what's about to come; Ryosuke's sharp glare and the building tension between them.

But something caught his attention as soon as he reached the second floor.

_A smell of rose._

He remembers this scent. Memories flooding his slightly hazy mind as he breathes in, a picture of a smiling boy, chubby cheeks, and the way he called his name, ‘_Yuto_’.

His heart is racing, hammers in his chest, it feels as if it's going to burst any moment now. And before he knew it, his feet was already bringing him closer to the source of the sweet scent.

He stopped before the lounge, there's a couple of students but he's following the trail of the scent...

Which led him to a seemingly sleeping figure of a man, head resting on his arms, and as Yuto got closer, he noticed that he was holding a manga.

But Yuto couldn't believe his own eyes, nor his sharp sense of smell.

Because the man sleeping peacefully while emitting that sweet scent which Yuto remembers clearly, belongs to no other than Yamada Ryosuke.

* * *

“Can we do this somewhere else?”

Ryosuke glances at him, indifferent. “I'm open for suggestions”

“Don't get me wrong, library is a good place, but we can't be here for long,” Yuto started, shifting to a more comfortable position on his seat, “And now that Ninomiya-sensei had given us more team project to do, I think doing it here is not efficient, still.”

“And your suggestion is?”

The alpha shrugs lightly, “Your place or mine.”

The beta's face is indifferent, but it is clear that he's considering the suggestion. Yuto noticed how Ryosuke bit his lower lip when he's contemplating, his eyes wanders, until he finally lets out a sigh and a defeated, “Fine.”

“You choose.”

“Mine,” Ryosuke decides quickly, which got Yuto affirmation just as quick.

And they lost in silence after that.

Ryosuke keeping himself busy with the paper on the table, and on the other hand, Yuto is trying to keep his eyes off of the shorter and also preventing his mouth to say anything that he's currently thinking about nowーbut as always, every time, Ryosuke always notices.

“I swear, Nakajima, stop staring.”

Yuto is trying not to, he swears, but he's not a very patient alpha, “Have you ever dated someone?”

There it is. The question rolls off his tongue before he could even filter what he's going to say, and Yuto almost regrets it now that Ryosuke is looking at him dumbfounded, but also he looks like he's about to punch the alpha very soon.

“...No.” But the way Ryosuke answers is unexpectedly calm and collected. And before Yuto could ask him more, the beta added, “I don't think it's necessary to be with someone.”

“Well, maybe you just haven't found the right person yet. One day I'm sure you'll find the answer to that, be it with an omega orー”

“I don't need an alpha.” Ryosuke cuts him off, “Or an omega.”

“Why are you so hostile with an alpha anyway?” Damn mouth just won't shut up.

“Cause I hate your kinds,” Well, seems like the beta's answer is more than enough to shut Yuto up, for a moment.

“Is there any specific reason why?”

“Why do you care? Got a problem with me being hostile to you?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Yuto's eyes bore into Ryosuke's, dark and serious. “I don't know about other alphas and I don't give a single fuck, but you should at least know that I'm not like them. I'm not one of those alphas who wants to fuck you and you're not one of those who wants me to fuck you, so why can't we be free and easy with each other?”

The older one frowns, as if finding what Yuto said was ridiculous, “You want us to be friends.”

“To put it simply, yeah,”

Truth be told, Yuto couldn't stop thinking about his discovery a few weeks ago in the library. The sweet scent of rose he's longed for... And the fact that it was emitted from Ryosuke's scent glandー_Yuto might have sneaked to smell him without scenting him that time_ーstill feels so unreal to him.

‘_We heard that your omega friend is dead_...’

‘_He got hit by a car... the culprit is on the run... I'm sorry, Yuto_...’

Because that was what his parents told him, years ago. That his omega friend is dead.

But never once Yuto believed them. He stopped begging to see his omega friend after a while, but that doesn't mean he believed that he's dead. Deep inside, Yuto knew that _he couldn't be dead_, he's alive, somewhere. Yuto couldn't simply accept it, but he was forced to move on.

And now that he's finally find what he's been looking for, longing for, he would make sure not to let go, ever again. That is why Yuto would try to get close to Ryosuke.

“Whatever. Just don't expect anything.” Ryosuke send the alpha a slightly softer glare than the previous ones when he saw the way Yuto gleamed, “And I would still be hostile. Just slightly less than before.”

“Yes! That's okay, too,” Yuto grins widely, excitement evident on his face. “That's a start.”

Ryosuke scoffs, averting his attention to whatever was on the table, but Yuto see how the beta's face softens, thanks to the close proximity.

“Can you stop staring and finish your part already.”

“ーUh, yeah, will do, right now!”

* * *

Despite what Ryosuke said a few days prior, Yuto hadn't see the beta often. They usually have most of the classes together, but ever since two days ago, Ryosuke was getting hard to find.

He asked a few of his classmates about his whereabouts, to the ones that's quite close to Ryosuke, but they said they didn't know, too.

Even now, when he should be talking to his supposed soon-to-be mate, Yuto is thinking about Ryosuke. He's been quiet from the first moment they met up fifteen minutes ago.

“Let's end this.” is the first thing he say to her, from the tone of his voice and his face, he indicates nothing but seriousness.

Yuto is glad that his arranged mate is on the same shoes as him, because she looks like she's glad to hear that. “Have you find the one that you've been looking for?”

“Yeah, I... I found him, I think.”

“I'm happy for you,” She says in all honesty, her eyes speaks for her silence adoration and affection towards the other alpha.

“Thanks,” He smiles rather bitterly, adding, “But he hates me. Well, he despised alpha, in generalーbut still.”

“And you're going to stop just because he said he despised you?”

Yuto cracks a smile, “Are you going to push me to pursue him?”

“I will, until you got him in your arms, cause I think you deserve to be happy with someone you love.” She says firmly, “Even if he's an omega and your family is against it.”

“I won't let them stop me this time, not anymore,”

Years of knowing each other, Yuto finally feels... relieved, that he could set both of them free, and the fact that she supports him prove just how they are close as friends.

“Ah, how nice. You're getting so fired up to pursue and write your love story, and here I am.” She chuckles, wrapping her arms around the taller's body, hugging him loosely.

“I'm not sorry,” Yuto hugs her back, “You should really try hard to get that alpha, you know?”

“Just you wait, Yuto.”

“I'll definitely invite you to my wedding, I promise,”

“You better.” She smiles softly, patting his back, “Go get him, Yuto. I'll push you whenever you need me to.”

Yuto is grateful that he chose her out of five female alphas that his Mother had introduced him to when he was just started high school. Because now, he didn't feel guilty for yet leaving another girl because he couldn't give up to his first love.

* * *

**_He told me he's home_**.

He's not sure whether to thanks Ninomiya-sensei for telling him about Ryosuke and gave him the address to his apartment or not. Because right now Yuto is just a few feet away from Ryosuke's apartment.

And he could already smell the intoxicating scent of rose that shook his conscious, the alpha inside him wants to take over, but Yuto tries hard to resist.

It's so... alluring.

Yuto takes a few steps, a hand to his nose to cover the more prominent smell, and the other to ring the bell.

A few moment later, Yamada Ryosuke opens the door, and to say that he's surprised is an understatement. He doesn't even say anything and proceeds to close the front door but Yuto is quick to hold it.

“Wait!” Yuto's strength is much stronger, Ryosuke almost falls back but he just ran inside.

“Yama!”

The alpha tailed after the beta, closing the door behind him in the process, and later on he finds Ryosuke drinking pills after pills in the kitchen. Yuto is genuinely concerned.

“You... You're an omega, aren't you?” He asks, keeping himself a good and safe distance from Ryosuke, because truly, the scent is getting more prominent and Yuto is intoxicated.

Ryosuke looks at the alpha through his slightly blurry lens, “Stop... calling me that.”

Yuto is certain now.

“Yama... It's beenー”

“Stop. Get out.”

“I won't, Yamaー”

Ryosuke finds it hard to see clearly, but he managed to bring himself closer to the alpha. He jabs his chest with his finger, “Don't call me with that stupid nickname...”

Then another jabs, “You have no idea how much I...” And his fingers curls, clenching Yuto's shirt tightly as he buries his face on his chest. “I hate you..”

“Yama...”

“Who said you can leave me all alone and then come back after all this time, huh?” His voice is soft, small, “I waited... and waited, but you never ever once call me. Liar...”

Yuto's words caught in his throat.

“If you already have someone, you could've told me! But instead of doing that, you just went out with her discreetly... Coward...”

And it was then something clicked, Yuto finally realized what had happened all those years. But Ryosuke doesn't give him a chance to say something, as he's had his arms around Yuto's neck as he tiptoesーand Yuto should've seen this coming.

“Yama, don'tー”

“Are you here to take me?” The words spoken in a whisper, and Yuto's last defense almost crumbles. “_Yuto_.”

There goes his last defense.

“God, _fuck_,” Yuto curses, and before Ryosuke knows it, he's already in Yuto's arms; the alpha carrying him bridal-style to his bedroom.

Yuto laid him gently on the bed, and _fuck_, he has to do this fast or else he'd lose it. But Ryosuke is making things difficult for the alpha, he doesn't even let go of him and instead pulls him to fall on top of him.

“Yuto...”

“No, Yama,”

Ryosuke nuzzles the tip of his nose against his, sighing, “I wish I could hate you... Wish I could erase all these feelings for you...”

“YamaーI'm sorry,”

Yuto detached Ryosuke's arms on his neck, earning a whine from the older, he quickly stands up and runs to the door before Ryosuke could follow him; taking the keys and locking the door from outside.

“Yuto...”

“I'm sorry, Yama. I can't,” Yuto leans against the door, panting hard, his head hurts. “You're in heat, you should rest..”

A knock, and Yuto hears a whimper from the other side of the door, “_Yuto, please_...”

“_Fuck_,” Yuto brings his hand to his mouth, biting his hand to prevent himself from losing itーcause he's about to give in to the alpha inside him, and Ryosuke's whimpers and intoxicating scent is all too fucking much for him to handle all at once.

“Calm down, _calm down_,”

Taking a deep breath, Yuto slumped down, he wanted to go to calm himself down but he couldn't (and wouldn't, hence he locked the door from outside so he could have a reason to stay) leave Ryosuke alone. Especially now that he's in heat and he's emitting such strong smell that you could smell it from outside.

“_Don't leave me again, Yuto._..” Ryosuke's small, vulnerable voice cracks, and Yuto's heart broke into piecesーbecause he's so close, but so far away from his reach. At least it felt that way to him.

Yuto could break into the room and hold his dearest if he wants to, but he knew he shouldn't.

“I'm here, Yama... I'm here.”

* * *

Ryosuke should have seen this coming, too. He should've avoided Yuto, because he knew. He knew and he remembers everything. Even that day when he saw Yuto for the last time before he left him, only to find Yuto with a woman a few years after, and that time when he saw the alpha in his class. How could he forget?

Had he forgotten about Yuto, he wouldn't be like this.

He wouldn't trouble himself drinking suppressants pills to prevent his heat and to block his scent. So that no one would see him as an omega. Living peacefully and everyone would know him as a beta, because he didn't want to depend on someone else. Because the only one he could depended on to just suddenly disappear without saying anything, it left Ryosuke with a broken heart and he wasn't letting anyone in to fix it.

So he decided that he'd be independent.

He decided he would need alpha no more. And it worked, after many months of drinking pills and getting emotionally unstable, he successfully lived as a 'beta' undercover. Until Ninomiya-sensei decided to pair him with the said alpha.

And it's almost like everything he's put his effort into just vanishes into thin air. Of course, he knew exactly why. Aside from the fact that he is still an omega that craves for an alpha, deep in his heart, Ryosuke knew that he's longing for Yuto.

Both his heart and his body.

“Yama...”

And now that Yuto's here, right beside him, sitting on the edge of his bed, worry written all over his featuresー Ryosuke could only stare at him, because he's still digesting what had happened before he passed out.

“Yama, I... I made you dinner,” The omega blinks, averting his gaze to the bowl on Yuto's hand; he isn't really sure whether he's had his lunch but he does feel hungry.

Although Yuto's cooking is not that good but nonetheless still eatable, Ryosuke ate everything, with Yuto fed him patiently.

“Do you feel better?” Yuto find himself asking after Ryosuke also gulped the water until the last dropーhe must be thirsty, he's been _loud_ a few hours ago before he passed out.

“Yeah...” Ryosuke nods, avoiding looking at the alpha when he's in this state. And the word of gratitude got caught in his throat, but he managed to say it somehow, “Thanks..”

“I can only do so much. The heat's probably not over yet, is it?”

“You can go, I'll be fine.”

Silence dominates the air for a moment. Ryosuke almost believe that Yuto did go, until he felt a hand on top of his head, patting softly.

“I'll be outside if you need anything,” Yuto says instead, and Ryosuke could almost hear the smile in his voice. “Call me out, okay?”

And just like that, Yuto gave him one last pat on his head before he rouse up and left the room.

Yuto just have to makes it harder for Ryosuke to hate him.

After all this time...

* * *

His phone won't stop ringing. His parents won't stop calling him, and asking his whereabouts since last night. They probably noticed that Yuto is not home, and that there is something going on.

Well, Yuto's been occupied by taking care of Ryosuke, in his apartment, so answering his parents' phone call is not his priority as of this moment. He would apologize later for turning off his phone and ignoring their calls, though.

Because taking care of an omega in heat is not that easy. It's not all about sex and satisfying only their sexual needs, but also note that during these times, their emotions might differ by the smallest things. It wasn't easy for Yuto, especially because he's been longing to touch and hold Ryosuke, but he managed to survive not giving in to the alpha in him, and keep showering Ryosuke with affection as much as the omega wants.

“Yuto.”

“Yeah?”

“How much longer are you planning to stay here?”

“Until your heat is over.”

They are currently cuddling on Ryosuke's couch, watching whatever was on the tv. Yuto's arms wraps tightly around Ryosuke's smaller build, his chin on the top of his head. Meanwhile the omega is leaning his head comfortably against Yuto's firm chest, his hand holding onto Yuto's hands on his stomach.

Fortunately, Ryosuke's heat is about to be over in a day, more or less, so he regained almost his whole consciousnessーunlike the first day, that he didn't even remembered what had happened after Yuto came into his apartment.

“I'm sorry.” Yuto has been apologizing every time they have a talk, but Ryosuke doesn't think much of it and told Yuto to stop it.

Yuto had told him everything. How his family was trying to keep them away, the arranged marriage, and even the way they told him that Ryosuke is dead. Yuto was forced to move on and so he pretended that he did, by agreeing to the arranged marriage.

“It's in the past.” came the ever so collected answer from Ryosuke. “I've had a feeling that your family didn't liked me, or omegas in general.”

“I should've... known it sooner. Maybe if I did, I'd be more careful andー”

“It's in the past, Yuto.”

“You're my past.” He whispers, his hold tightening around Ryosuke's build. “My present, my future. I've been searching for you, but I only know Yama. Not Yamada Ryosuke...”

“I've noticed you from the first time I saw you in class,” Ryosuke hums, “But you didn't seem to know me. I was... hurt, but also I felt glad because I was trying to avoid you anyways.”

“Youーwhy do you want to avoid me that much?”

“You know damn well why.”

“I've got a hunch, that maybe, maybe... You're the one Yama I've been searching for. But, I also remember you have a very sweet scent of rose. And you smelled nothing like that when I was close to you.”

“I used a scent blocker, I don't want everyone knows I'm an omega.”

“Why?”

“Because... I don't want alphas to get near me...”

“Even if it's me?”

Ryosuke doesn't respond.

“Yama. Can we start over?” Yuto is hesitant to ask, but he had to, else he'd lose Ryosuke again. “I know I'm asking too much, but I can't lose you, not again. I can't ask you to stay with me and let me court you for now, butー”

“Court me? Your family is against us. They won't give their blessingー”

“And I don't care. As long as I have you in my arms, as long as you're with me, I know everything's going to be alright.”

They both fell into silence. And Yuto is scared, because he knew that he's being greedy. He wants his omega back in his life, after all those years, Ryosuke would most likely turned him down, and probably would never accept him. But, there is also a spark of light, Yuto somehow could feel it. That it is not yet too late.

“...Don't get your hopes up too high,” Ryosuke reprimands him after what feels like eternity of silence, though his voice still sounds so small and it almost sounds like he's whining. “I'm like this only because of my heat.”

He flustered when he feels Yuto chuckling after sighing in relief, “Are you going to be hostile again after this?”

“I definitely will.”

“Ah~ But clingy Yama is so cute.” Yuto whines, “I wouldn't mind you clinging to me at school.”

“In your dreams.”

Yuto doesn't say anything when everyone looks at them in wonder (_and jealousy_). The sight of Yamada Ryosuke doing assignment with Nakajima Yuto alone is already odd, and now they have to witness Yuto sticking close to Ryosuke in class, lunch break, and even Yuto escorting him home with no single protest or harsh words from Ryosuke... They could only wonder.

And it's shocking how Ryosuke smells like Yuto.

“Nakajima-kun?”

One of the omegas dared to ask about it after the class ends, and Yuto was busy putting his book into his bag, meanwhile Ryosuke is already done.

“Yeah?”

“Are youーuhm, Yamada-kun...”

“What about Yama?”

“You both seems veryー”

Yuto looked up once he's done, his eyes not even once glanced at the other omega, he immediately looks at Ryosuke's direction, and panicked when he saw Ryosuke is leaving first.

“ーYama, where are you going? Eh, wait for me! I'll go with you! Sorry, I have to catch up to Yama, sorry again!”

They could see how the shorter one rolls his eyes and pouts as he waits by the door, arms folded on his chest.

“Hurry up.”

“Why are you so impatient today?”

“You're slow.”

And how Ryosuke sneakily slips his hand to Yuto, which Yuto would hold then, their fingers intertwines as they make their way out of the classroom.

“Want to come over at my place today?”

“Mm... I don't know.”

“I have strawberries and ice cream.”

“I'll take them.”

“Great, stay the night and I'll let you have it.”

They could only wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would always be very much appreciated!!;;;


End file.
